


V-Day to D-Day

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Make up sex, Oneshot, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Valentines Day Drama, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, side victuri, victuri mention, yuri is an edgy boy whos bf is a big af romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Yuri's pretty sure all Otabek needs to know he loves him is the fact that he doesn't curse him out every day like he does everyone else and kind of spends 99% of his time with him. Valentines Day might be tomorrow, but who needed all that mushy gushy commercial stuff? It wasn't like they were Victor and Yuuri or something. Otabek probably wouldn't want to do anything for the holiday either.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Snow was still falling and clinging to his hair as he crossed his arms for warmth and approached the double glass doors of the building. The receptionist knew him by then and never really hassled him when he tried to go upstairs. He just hit the buzzer for Otabek’s and smiled when the speaker crackled on.“Come on up, Yura.”





	V-Day to D-Day

            Yuri really didn’t get it. All the chocolate and the flowers, the mushy gushy cards, and the reservations at restaurants that were always too crowded because _everyone_ had to go out on Valentines Day. What was the point of all of it if it was forced? It wasn’t like his boyfriend didn’t know Yuri loved him and all that. He showed it every day by not being an asshole and every Friday night when they went back to Otabek’s apartment after practice and screwed each other’s brains out. Well, not just on Friday nights. But he didn’t see the point in doing all that extra stuff to try and prove something they already knew. Victor was boasting spending almost a thousand dollars on a watch he was planning to give to the other Yuuri and it just made him roll his eyes.

            Yuri huffed and headed down the icy sidewalk towards Otabek’s apartment building. At least if anyone would get it, it was Otabek. There was no way he was into all that Valentines Day shit. He’d probably just want to watch a movie and make out on the couch like they did most nights. February in St. Petersburg was brutal anyways. Snow was still falling and clinging to his hair as he crossed his arms for warmth and approached the double glass doors of the building. The receptionist knew him by then and never really hassled him when he tried to go upstairs. He just hit the buzzer for Otabek’s and smiled when the speaker crackled on.

            “Come on up, Yura.”

            Yura. That nickname still warmed his heart. He let go of the button and headed for the stairs, using the motion to warm himself up as he took them two at a time to the fourth floor. Otabek’s door was at least the first one by the end of the stairs and he knocked while he caught his breath.

            “Hey.” Otabek grinned when he opened the door, just dressed in sweatpants and a black t-shirt that Yuri knew that _he_ knew was way too tight. “Come in, let’s warm you up.”

            “Please.” Yuri sighed, dropping his bag and shrugging off his jacket to fall in to his usual hello hug from Otabek. Shit, he’d used to be insecure, but after eight months of dating Otabek, he fucking loved that he was just a little taller. They were both short, but Otabek was still above him and with all that muscle in his torso, he just enveloped him whenever they embraced in any way. “Mm.” Yuri sighed into his neck. “Practice sucked today. Make Yakov match your schedule to mine.”

            “He thinks I distract you.” Otabek laughed, stepping back, so Yuri could shrug off his jacket and kick his shoes off too. “I found the bootleg of that jungle thing you wanted to watch.”

            Yuri’s eyes went wide. “The wild cat documentary with all the tigers?!”

            “Yeah?”

            “Fuck yes!” Yuri dashed past him to jump on to the couch and gestured for Otabek to hurry up and join him. “Put it on, put it on, put it on.”

            “Okay, geeze.” Otabek smiled as he came over and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, Yuri flicking on the TV while Otabek set up the screen sharing to play the movie. “You’re really weird sometimes.”

            “You own a teddy bear with eyebrows.”

            “Yeah, but that’s awesome.” Otabek said when he pushed play, letting Yuri lift his legs before he scooted underneath them, Yuri resting his thighs on Otabek’s lap. He put a hand on his knee and squeezed while they started to watch, Yuri relishing in the slow, smooth strokes of his hand up and down his calf just to relax him. “So what do you wanna do for tomorrow?”

            “Hm?”

            “You know, Valentines Day and stuff.”

            “Oh.” Yuri snorted. “Shit, nothing? I mean I hate that stuff. It’s so forced and stupid, we should just do what we usually do.”

            Otabek’s hand stopped on his leg. “You don’t like Valentines Day?” He said, eyes still glued to the screen. Yuri hated when he did this sometimes. Otabek could go so stoic so fast and Yuri couldn’t get a read on what he was feeling. Was this ‘oh cute Yuri doesn’t like Valentines Day either?’ Or was this ‘oh shit my boyfriend doesn’t even like Valentines Day?’

            “Uh.” Yuri chewed the inside of his cheek. “No, not really. I think it’s kind of dumb.”

            “Huh.” Otabek nodded.

            What the fuck did that mean?

            “That’s um… That’s fine. We can just hang out.”

            “Okay.” Yuri said and tried to search Otabek’s face for a sign. Was he pissed? For all Yuri knew, Otabek didn’t even care whether he liked Valentines Day or not.

            He tried to settle in and get back in to the movie, focusing on all the cool shots of the tigers and how much he wished they could go to the zoo in Moscow to see some in person, but shit was far and expensive. Otabek’s hand still wasn’t moving though. Otabek wasn’t looking at him either, or making deadpan jokes during the movie like he usually did.

            “Are you pissed?” Yuri asked and Otabek just shrugged his shoulders. “Beka, don’t do this shit where you don’t talk to me.”

            “It’s nothing.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to say about it.”

            “What does that mean?”

            Otabek just sighed.

            “Beka, seriously?” Yuri glared, sitting himself up a little straighter.

            “You’re just gonna make me feel stupid.”

            “What?” Yuri’s expression softened on the spot. Was that something he did?

            “I-If I talk to you about what I feel, you’re just gonna act like I’m joking, or make me feel like an idiot and I don’t feel like going through it.” Otabek bit his lip a little then regained the stoicism, watching the movie instead of even glancing at Yuri.

            “That’s not fair.” Yuri grimaced. “You can’t just assume my reaction when you won’t even talk to me about what’s wrong.”

            “Fine, how could you hate Valentines Day?” Otabek asked, his expression finally breaking a bit as he pushed his eyebrows together. “I mean, I know you’re not sappy and sentimental, but fuck, Yuri. It doesn’t matter if it’s commercial, it’s an excuse to do something special together a-and show that we love each other and you think it’s dumb?” He finally looked over and Yuri could see how flushed his face was just from arguing with him. They’d never really fought before.

            “I just… I didn’t know it meant something to you.”

            “Why wouldn’t it?” Otabek leaned back against the couch. “It’s a day to celebrate love. Why wouldn’t the person who loves you care about it? Because you don’t?”

            “I-I just think it’s kind of fake and stuff. I mean, I show you that I love you all the time.” Yuri stumbled, his heart rising in his throat. He didn’t mean to hurt Otabek’s feelings at all. He’d just assumed he felt the same way.

            “Do you?”

            “What?”

            “I said, do you?” Otabek was looking at him again and this time his eyes were big and glassy like he was close to crying. “Yuri, it’s been eight months and you make me feel like we’re still best friends who have sex.”

            His throat started to ache, trying to swallow the lump before he could talk and sound like a mess. “I-I don’t get what that means.” Yuri swallowed, his face red as he stared down at his lap. He really didn’t. Why was Otabek getting this upset all of a sudden? Had Yuri really been a shitty boyfriend lately?

            “I just… Fuck, I’m not trying to say you’re a bad boyfriend. You’re not, but lately I’ve felt so fucking insecure like I might love you way more than you love me.” Otabek ran a hand through his hair. “I love that we have really fun sex where we can laugh and it’s kind of silly and stuff, but when was the last time we let it be intimate? Sometimes I tell you I love you and you straight up laugh, Yura.”

            Yuri really never fucking cried, but he had some real tears welling up at that. He was just a little too embarrassed to say it back sometimes and as much as he hated to admit it, he was shy with that stuff. Otabek said ‘I love you’ like it was always on the tip of his tongue. “Beka, I didn’t know.” He croaked. “I-I can just get kind of weird with that stuff, but I feel the same way about you.”

            “Do you know what I planned for Valentines Day?”

            Yuri’s heart just about shattered. How much of an asshole was he? “You didn’t have to plan anything.”

            “Since you’re sleeping over tonight, I thought I’d get up early and bring you breakfast in bed tomorrow.” Otabek said, his voice a little deeper like he was trying not to sound too upset. “Maybe we’d have morning sex if you were in the mood, maybe not, then I wanted to give you your gift and draw a bubble bath or something because you’re always saying that the tub in my bathroom is huge and all we ever use is the shower. Then we’d have the rest of the day to do whatever you wanted. I thought you’d want to do something.”

            Yuri hadn’t even bought Otabek a gift. “Otabek…”

            “Do you see where I’m coming from on this?” Otabek asked, his eyes pink when he looked at Yuri again. “Why do I care about this stuff and you don’t?”

            “I’m so fucking sorry.” Yuri choked, clamping a hand over his mouth when he felt a sob rising from his chest. He took his hand away once he’d swallowed it. “Beka, I love you. I-I love you so fucking much and I-I thought that you knew that I did. I’m just not sentimental and I thought all the time we spend together was enough for you to know that.” He wiped his eyes and sunk down on the couch so his head was on the armrest and he could stare up at the ceiling, trying not to cry. “I’m such an asshole.”

            “You’re not losing interest in me?”

            “Fuck no, I just suck.” Yuri sniffled, lifting his head to look at him. “I’ve never done this stuff before. I-I’m not romantic, I just like being with you.”

            “Are you crying?”

            “No, shut up.” Yuri’s breath hitched when he spoke and he hated how pathetic he sounded.

            “Shit, come here.” Otabek hit pause on his laptop and leaned over to pull Yuri into a hug.

            He hated himself for acting so sensitive, but that just made him fucking lose it. Yuri had no idea Otabek had been feeling that way and now everything he’d done in the past two months was eating at him. That morning Otabek had made him breakfast and he’d passed it up because he didn’t want to practice on a full stomach, all the ‘I love you’s’ that Yuri had gotten too embarrassed in the moment to return, just kissing Otabek instead of telling him the words he’d needed to hear.

“Beka, I didn’t mean to make you feel so bad.” Yuri cried onto his shoulder, the tears forcing their way out as he stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut to keep them in. “I didn’t know. I-I’m dumb and I’m bad at this, but I love you so fucking much. Y-You’re not just my boyfriend, you’re my only friend.” He hiccupped a little and pulled back, so he could look at Otabek. “We can do whatever you want tomorrow and I’ll love it and I’ll get you a present and I’ll make the breakfast, just don’t hate me please?”

“Baby, shhh.” Otabek cooed, squeezing him tight and letting Yuri’s head fall on to his shoulder again. “Hey, it’s fine. Everything’s fine, I came in kind of harsh there.”

“You’re not mad anymore?”

            “Yuri, you’re crying. I’m not gonna stay angry when you’re this upset.” Otabek pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “I mean, I can’t really doubt that you love me now, can I? You don’t really cry for people.”

            “Yeah, fuck you.” Yuri sniffled, clinging to him with everything he had. “You know I don’t just let anyone put their dick in my ass either. You should really feel special about that.”

            “Yeah?” Otabek laughed, pulling back a little so he could see his face. “Shit, you really feel this bad over hurting my feelings a little?”

            “That wasn’t a little.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “I feel shitty.”

            “I mean, I guess we haven’t had a Valentines Day together yet. I shouldn’t have expected you to just know.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s a little bit to cheer him up. “For future reference, I am really fucking romantic and I lose my shit any time you do anything sweet for me at all.”

            “Really?”

            “Mhm.” Otabek nodded and leaned in to press a brief kiss to Yuri’s lips, just barely touching them together and staying still to let Yuri feel all the warmth and love that was there. “Sorry I made you cry.”

            “Sorry I was an asshole.”

            “Even?”

            “Even.” Yuri wiped his eyes.

            “Would you let me give you your gift right now?” Otabek asked, bringing one hand up to brush the tear tracks off Yuri’s cheeks and pick the hair out of his eyes. “I don’t care that you have one, I just honestly really want to give it to you.”

            “Shit Beka, I feel really bad.”

            “Don’t, we’re fine.” Otabek insisted. “Your gift can be spending the day with me tomorrow, yeah?”

            “I’m still gonna buy you something.” Yuri sighed. “You really want to give it to me right now?”

            “Can I?”

            “If you want to.” Yuri blushed, watching as Otabek untangled himself from him and got up off the couch.

            “I’ll be right back.” Otabek grinned as he rushed off to his room and Yuri had a chance to properly wipe his eyes.

            Shit, that had never happened before, but he was relieved to know Otabek wasn’t holding a grudge. Maybe he’d been a little mean about the whole Valentines Day thing.

            Otabek came back out with a huge smile on his face and what looked like a long red velvet jewelry box. It wasn’t much bigger than Otabek’s forearm and Yuri couldn’t tell for the life of him what was inside. “Open it.”

            “What did you do?” Yuri frowned as he took the box and lifted the lid to reveal two tickets. “What are these?” He lifted them out so he could see and felt his heart leap to his throat. They were tickets to the Moscow zoo. He hadn’t even mentioned it to Otabek that he’d been wanting to go.

            “I thought we could go visit your Grandpa next weekend and take a trip there. They have this big tiger exhibit going on and I knew you’d die to go to that, so-“

            “Otabek, I fucking love it.” Yuri said, welling up again as he set the box carefully on the table. “You’re just trying to make me cry more.” He got his arms around Otabek again as soon as he was close again and tucked his head in to Otabek’s neck. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” Otabek smiled as he hugged him back.

            “Has it really been that long since we had sex that was kinda emotional and stuff?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek nodded, leaning his forehead against Yuri’s. “I think it was when we got that hotel in Hasetsu when we went to go visit the hot springs and Yuuri’s family and stuff. That was crazy intimate.”

            “Oh yeah, I remember that.” Yuri grinned. “That was amazing.” He turned his head and leaned in to kiss him, catching Otabek’s lips against his and trying to give him the softness he was craving.

Maybe he hadn’t been acting like enough of himself around Otabek lately. Whenever they had a long time to be alone, Yuri always opened up more and got a little more sweet and sensitive with him. During practice, he was always so focused and aggressive, so when he went back to Otabek’s place afterwards, he didn’t fully unwind.

Yuri took a deep breath and looked into Otabek’s deep brown eyes until he felt his heart thumping. “Do you want to go have sex right now? I won’t be all crazy, I kind of just want us to um…” He felt his face turn red. “Y-You know, um… make love and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Otabek teased, kissing him again and bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. “Thank you. I’d love to.” He pulled away and stood up, holding both hands out for Yuri to take.

Yuri let himself be pulled up and felt his heart swell at how happy Otabek looked right then. He’d never seen him upset with him before, so it was relief to see the Otabek he knew back again.

“Come on.” Otabek took his hand to lead him and walked out of the living room, taking Yuri back into his bedroom and shutting the door behind them, dimming the lights.

            “Your room is always so clean.”

            “I’m not gonna fuck you with my dirty clothes everywhere.” Otabek shrugged before he stripped his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist from behind. “How do you want it?”

            “Can you put me on my back? I want to kiss you.”

            “Mhm.” Otabek nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s neck and squeezed his hips, starting to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin before he snuck one hand over to squeeze him through his jeans.

            “Mm.” Yuri sighed, tipping his head back. “I want you to leave hickeys this time. We’ll just deal with it.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah, I love it when you do.”

            Otabek nipped at the skin and Yuri gasped, leaning back against him. “Let’s get you naked.”

            Yuri just gave a nod and shivered as Otabek started to undress him. He peeled off Yuri’s shirt and thumbed open the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down so he could push his hand into the black boxer briefs Yuri usually war. He usually held back a little, embarrassed of all the noises he could make when Otabek touched him, but he let himself groan when Otabek cupped him, his cock perking up in the Kazakh boy’s hand. “Beka.”

            “I love when you’re not quiet.” Otabek smiled, pressing a loving kiss to Yuri’s cheek before he pushed down his jeans and underwear to let him step out of them.

            Yuri stepped away once he was naked and went to lay himself on the bed, heart beating against his chest as he watched Otabek finish undressing himself. He was already really hard without even being touched and it always boosted his confidence a bit to see how excited Otabek got for him.

            “What do you want to use today?” Otabek asked as he pulled open the nightstand drawer. They’d both probably die of embarrassment if anyone ever found that place. They had cushioned hand cuffs and different flavored lubes, special textured condoms, a fingertip prostate massager. Otabek was a complete service top, always obsessed with making Yuri feel good and Yuri loved trying new things with him.

            “I don’t want to do anything too dirty. I want to just be focused on you.” Yuri said, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow when he turned his head towards Otabek. “Use that strawberry lube though. I love that stuff.”

            “Sure, I bought extra.”

            “You know me way too well.”

            “I’ve eaten your ass before, I should know you pretty well by now.” Otabek teased as he tossed the lube on to the bed and crawled over Yuri to join him, bending down to kiss him.

            Yuri propped himself up on his elbows to kiss him back and spread his legs a little more as he let Otabek’s tongue in to his mouth. He loved this part. He loved kissing him and feeling him and getting warmed up even if he didn’t usually let on how mushy gushy he got during foreplay. This time, he wanted Otabek to know how he felt.

            “Mmm.” Yuri purred against Otabek’s lips, reaching one hand into his hair to stroke it as he let another drift down his back to his ass. He squeezed it as Otabek deepened their kiss and blushed when he felt the wet tip of Otabek’s erection nudge against his thigh. Yuri slipped his hand down between them and wrapped his hand around it, letting Otabek gasp and break the kiss when he stroked him. “Good?”

            “Always.” Otabek breathed. “Can I rim you a little before I prep you?”

            “You really like doing that?”

            “I like that you like me doing it.” Otabek slid down the bed until his head was between Yuri’s legs. “It helps you relax.”

            “I mean, if you want to.” Yuri swallowed, watching as Otabek leaned down and whimpering when he felt the familiar warmth of his tongue circling his entrance. “Oh my fuck, Beka.” He gasped as he covered his face with his hands and curled his toes. “That feels so fucking good.”

            Otabek lifted his mouth a bit and used his tongue to massage his perineum, Yuri’s thighs trembling at the pleasure. When he held out his hand, Yuri put the lube in his palm and groaned as Otabek continued to work his mouth. Otabek always knew how to give him just enough, never too much to make him finish earlier than he needed to. He brought his head up and took Yuri’s cock in his mouth for a few blissful seconds, swallowing around him and swirling his tongue around the tip before he flicked open the lube and sat up, back on his heels.

            “You fucking ruin me every time you do that.” Yuri sighed, his whole body warm as Otabek slicked up his fingers.

            “Good.” Otabek smiled as he nudged the tip of one finger against him. “Ready?”

            “Mhm.” Yuri nodded and closed his eyes as Otabek pushed it in. He never took long anymore to get stretched enough, but Otabek always took his time still. He stroked him in time with the motions of his fingers to make him feel good through the pain at the beginning and used plenty of lube. Yuri mewed for him and let out any noise that came, wanting Otabek to know how good everything felt for him.

            Once three fingers were in and Yuri was just about ready, Otabek took his fingers away and massaged his perineum for another short moment before finally laying over him.

            Yuri pulled him into a kiss as soon as he was in reach and got as much of Otabek’s tongue as he could, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe and pulled back. “Okay, I really need you to get inside me. Like now.”

            “I got you, Baby.” Otabek said in that soft sweet voice he always took on to just make Yuri feel safe when they were about to get in to sex. He reached down to align himself and kissed Yuri again when he started to push in. “Fuck.” He breathed against Yuri’s neck, easing himself in until Yuri was full and pressing a kiss to his collar. “Any pain?”

            “No, it feels really fucking good.” Yuri whimpered, wrapping his arms around him and rolling his hips. “You can move.”

            There really was a huge difference between the sex they had for fun and the sex they had to connect with each other. When Otabek fucked him like this, Yuri’s heart felt like it might explode. They were so much closer. Otabek wouldn’t stop kissing him and he couldn’t stop moaning. Yuri felt so completely filled up by him that it made him feel like they were connected on such a deep level. He couldn’t get any closer to him than this.

            “I love you.” Otabek huffed against his lips. “I love you so fucking much, Yura.”

            “I love you too.” Yuri answered immediately, grinding against him and turning his head to kiss his collar. “Fuck me, Beka.” He whispered, knowing how desperate and feminine his voice sounded. “I-I want to feel you finish.”

            “You never talk like this.” Otabek murmured, his voice heavy as he rocked his hips back and forth. “I really like it.”

            “I want you to know how much I love this. A-And you. The sex is just part of it.” Yuri said right before Otabek shifted the angle a little bit and he cried out, his head tipping back. “Right there!” He gasped. “Otabek, right there, right there.” He clung to him as tight as he could.

            “Here?” Otabek asked as he hit Yuri’s spot dead on.

            “ _Yes!_ ” Yuri scraped his nails down Otabek’s back and came without Otabek even touching his cock. His vision nearly whited out, his thighs trembling against Otabek’s hips, his breath hitching as he spilled on to Otabek’s abs.

            Otabek fucked him through it, but all he seemed to need was the feeling of Yuri finishing for him to buck in deep and bury his face in Yuri’s neck to cum.

            Right as Yuri’s orgasm passed, he felt Otabek empty inside him and smiled, pulling Otabek’s face up and kissing him until he’d finished completely. “I’m sorry for being a dick.” He whispered, pushing Otabek’s hair back and pressing his lips to his forehead. “Don’t tell anyone how cheesy I’m being, but you’re kind of my whole world.”

            Otabek pulled out before Yuri could get too oversensitive and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and smothering his face in kisses. “You’re my whole universe.”

            “Do you have to one up me like that?”

            Otabek laughed and smacked one more kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “I’m really sorry I got so mad before. You’re a great boyfriend, I just get insecure.”

            “You don’t have to backtrack. I was kind of a dick.” Yuri snuggled in closer to him and sighed, resting his cheek on Otabek’s chest. “I’m kind of excited for Valentines Day now.”

            “Really?”

            “I mean, it’s with you, so… That’s kinda my favorite thing.” He leaned up and kissed Otabek’s jaw. “I’ll do all the sappy romantic stuff you want me to tomorrow.”

            “Thank you.” Otabek grinned, pressing kiss after kiss in to Yuri’s hair. “You want to go hop in the shower?”

            “Mhm.” Yuri nodded as he pulled away and let Otabek lead him out of bed to the adjoining bathroom.

            They took their time in the shower, holding each other and sharing some kisses under the water. Otabek dried Yuri’s hair when they got out because he knew he secretly loved it and gave him some too big pajamas to get comfy in.

            When they went to sleep that night, Yuri was a happy little spoon and curled up as close with Otabek as he wanted to. Maybe Victor was on to something with all the mushy gushy stuff. The look on Otabek’s face when Yuri threw him a romantic bone just made his heart swell. He went to sleep more than content with being a cheesy boyfriend for a while.

            If Otabek was happy, he was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! Please give it some love on Tumblr I'm under the same name!! Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
